Patient
by hilt51
Summary: Set after Pale demon, Rachel is put in hospital once again and her injuries leave her dependent on her roommate and partner while she heals Rachel/Ivy
1. Chapter 1

It took Ivy nearly an hour to find a doctor willing to treat me, even though the coven had officially removed my shunning. Most witches still did not want to be seen around a known black witch and demon contractor. Ivy had finally started calm down after finding me collapsed in heap on our kitchen floor and rushed my semi-conscious ass to the nearest hospital, her eyes were starting to return to their natural brown now that a doctor was checking over my battered and bruised body. The doctor poked and prodded me for a few moments before declaring that I should be admitted and have a few tests done.

I hated hospitals they brought back too many bad memories both from my illness as a child and more recent injures such as having my aura taken by a baby banshee. My attempts to protest came out as a breath mumbles.

"Shh, Rachel. You're safe." soothed the raven haired living vampire stroking my cheek affectionately. Normally I would be angry at her for the intimate contacted but it seemed to calm me and make me feel safe. Damn pheromones I thought as unconsciousness finally claimed me.

Ivy's angry voice woke me; I opened my eyes and started to get up to investigate when I noticed that I had been strapped to a hospital bed with soft restraints. I pulled against them panicking but they did not budge so I concentrated on listening to the argument outside my door.

"She's dangerous! I had to restrain her for the safety of the patients on this floor!" a male voice yelled. I winced at the assumption that I would hurt other patients in hospital like a savage monster.

"You will remove them, cookie or I'll rip them off myself." replied Ivy in her "I am sex walking" voice. Shit this was bad, last time I heard her pull that voice it had nearly got Glenn and I killed after I had sprung his involvement in a case on her.

"No! I will not have _her _loose in my hospital" said the male voice filled with scorn.

I pulled on the restraints again with more effort this time; someone had to stop ivy from ripping the man's throat out, someone needed to calm Ivy down before she did something that would make her hate herself later. "Damn hospitals" I swore under my breath before pain bloomed up my arms forcing a strangled scream out of me. Ivy was at my side in a second pushing gently me down into the bed.

"Rachel you need to stay still, don't move" said Ivy concern evident in her voice. Her brown eye watched me for a moment as If deciding if I should be trust to listen before she removed her hands from my shoulders.

"Rachel what happened? I found you in a broken heap on the floor. Who did this to you?"

"Weres" I croaked "at least four they jumped the moment I got home" I tried to sit up slightly so I could check myself over but Ivy's restraining hands held me in place.

"I said stay still Rachel, you're in pretty bad shape" scolded Ivy before removing her hands again.

Annoyed at being babied I started to sit up again but stopped when Ivy glared at me, her eye were nearly black, she was pissed either at me for ignoring her warning or at the doctors treatment of me so I made the wise decision not to push her, not now anyway. I lay back and took in my surroundings instead and noticed that I had four pain amulet dangling from my neck, shit now wonder Ivy was pissed I must be barely functional if I could feel enough pain to cause me to scream with those round my neck. All the energy seemed to seep out of me and I drifted back to black.

This time when I woke up it was because of the pain running through my entire body, I had to grit my teeth to stop another cry from passing my lips. I glanced down, the pain amulets where still there but they must be running out of juice or the pain had somehow gotten worse, tears pricked my eyes as I fought to stay in control. A hand reached out to wipe them away and I turned to see Ivy's face marred with worry.

"It going to fine, I called a nurse they'll be here soon to help you with the pain" said Ivy as she stroked my face. I tried to reach out and touch her sad face but the restrains stopped me, I glared baneful at them wishing the piece of silver on my wrist was gone so I could use my magic to get rid of them. Seeing me glare at the restrains, Ivy gave me a sad smile before saying "I tried to get them to remove them, I even ripped the last pair off but the bastard of a doctor said he would refuse to treat you if you were not restrained, I am sorry"

"Not your fault" I panted, why did Ivy always have to blame herself for every bad thing that happened to me whether she caused it or not.

"I should have been there. I should have left Jenks there when I went on my run" she said my roommate's voice devoid of emotion.

"NO! It's not your fault! " I shouted at her. I hated it when she hurt; god knows I caused my fair share of pain, I had strung her along for years before she decide to finally move on but not before planting a mind blowing kiss that was still haunting my dreams. I loved Ivy but not the way she wanted me to.

"Hello again " I jumped at the voice and wincing in pain, the voice belonged to a short blonde haired woman in her late 20's, the nurse I assumed. "Good, she's finally woken up; I will let the doctor know. Sorry about earlier he forgets sometimes how protective a vampire's instincts can make them when their shadows are hurt. "

"I am not. She's not uh I mean I am not her shadow, we're friends" The nurse nodded along as I breathlessly stammered an explanation but her knowing smile made me think It was wasted.

" It's nothing to be ashamed off. Now how bad is the pain?"

"I hurt a bit but I have had worse" I rasped regretting my words when Ivy stiffened next to me and her hand dropped from my face no doubt remember the many times I had nearly died.

The nurse frowned "The pain amulets should have removed any discomfort until the doctor puts you in a caste" The nurse leaned over, lifting the amulets to inspect them before her mouth dropped open and she looked at me with sympathy.

"That man, that cruel stupid man" she ranted catching Ivy and I by surprise "Only one of the amulets is invoked" she explained when she noticed my and Ivy confused looks.

"I am so sorry; you must be in a lot of pain" She pulled out a finger stick and invoked the rest of the amulets, I sighed in relief as the pain faded away.

"Thanks" I giggled lack of pain making me giddy.

"Don't worry about it" The blonde said as she left.

With her gone I turned to Ivy not in least bit shocked to see that her eyes were completely black with rage. Turn take the bastard.

"Ivy?" I called hoping to snap her out of it. "Ivy!"

"What" she snapped, she sighed "Sorry dear heart, what is it?"

My heart beat faster at the use of her loving nickname for me, I had not heard her call me that since she told me she was moving on and I was confused by how much I missed her using it. Ivy must misunderstood my confusion because she said apologised again.

"Don't do anything stupid Ivy, he's just scared" I said able to talk normal now I was no longer fighting not to cry. She stared into my eyes a moment before her returned to normal and she relaxed.

"You are too understanding Rachel, he hurt you caused you to feel unnecessary pain because some fooling prejudice"

"Ivy I know but if you hurt him I'll be the one blamed and then things will get ever worse"

"Fine but I he does anything else"

"Where's Jenks, I am surprised he is not here laughing at me?" I joked hoping to move things to a lighter subject. Ivy chuckled slightly and I smiled at the lovely sound, letting myself relax as the tension disappeared from the air.

"The pixy went to the hospital gift shop after they said you would be ok; he looked like a kid in a candy store when he saw that they had a joke charms section so watch out" warned Ivy.

"Oh" was all I said because a breathtaking smile had spread across her face and I had distracted me, not in the oh god she's hot way but in the great she looks happy now way. I couldn't be in love with her, she was my best friend and roommate someone I cared about, who I would die for in a heartbeat, she was my home and I used her as my rock my fixed point that made my world make sense maybe I was her pheromone making me react. Shit that sound flimsy even to me, I was injured so was unattractive to her instincts in all but there need to protect, could I be...

"Rachel, stop" warned Ivy having no doubt smelt my arousal.

"Sorry Tired, I was daydreaming" I lied

"Get some sleep Rachel; I will wake you when the doctor comes to put on your castes"

"Ok" I closed my eyes "Ivy?"

"Yes dear heart?"

"Thanks for staying with me" I said meaning it.

"Its fine but would it too much to ask for you not to scare me like that again"

"I'll try" I heard her sigh yet again

"Ivy?"

"Yes Rachel"

"Don't bite the doctor" I said smiling sleepily

"Go to sleep Rachel"


	2. Chapter 2

"No way, I don't need it" I shouted, glaring at the offending object "No just no, I will figure something out but I am not getting in that _THING_"

"Just get in Rachel" grumbled Ivy.

"No!" I pouted like child and Jenks burst out in yet another bout of laughter, Ivy and I had been arguing for the last twenty minutes and I was taking advantage of fact that my injuries and her resulting protective vampire instincts to yell at her without fear of her going for my throat, not that she would have normally. Probably.

"Rache, give up. She was you beat and you know it" chuckled Jenks as he flitted around Ivy's head "This is priceless, It's a shame you can't just fly"

"Shut up bug before you give her any ideas" snapped Ivy, her hand swatted at Jenks but the pixies deftly avoided it.

"Rachel, think about it, the sooner you let me put you in the damn wheelchair the sooner you can get home to the church" she said trying to reason with me, it was obvious she didn't expect it to work.

My uninjured hand fiddled with the high strength pain amulet around my neck as I thought, the doctor had given it to me after he had finished tapping my ribs and setting my injured hand and both my legs in castes. It had surprised me when the doctor had come in and apologised for all the trouble, even offering to have the restrains removed. That nurse must have more weight around the hospital than I thought.

"Fine" I sighed "But one word from you Jenks and I'll get the horde to glue you wings together while you sleep" I saw him shudder at the threat knowing I would go through with if he pushed me. The horde was the name Ivy and I had affectionately given Jenk's forty something pixy children, they delight in finding new and interesting ways to pass the time such as chase bugs and dropping sleeping splat balls on unsuspecting witches.

Ivy lifted me from the bed, content that I was listening to reason for once and placed me gently into the wheelchair, she ruffled my hair affectionately bringing a smile to both our faces, one good thing that had come my injuries was Ivy no longer had to fight her instincts when she was around me, I'd miss the casual comforting touches when I was better but for now I revelled in the new closeness I felt with her. I had seen a side to Ivy I didn't know existed in the few day I had been stuck in a hospital bed; she was the only thing keeping me from going crazy with boredom.

"Yeah Ivy powered transport" I joked half heartily as Ivy moved behind me to push me.

"Let's get you home, Dear heart" said Ivy

Home. That was want my church was. It was meant to be safe; somewhere I could let my guard down and relaxed after the stress of a run but now I sat on the couch in the sanctuary with that illusion shattered. It had never been truly safe, I should of known that by now, how blind could I be, I had come under attack more than once since I moved in with Ivy years ago. Al, Newt, Trent, Quinn, blasted fairies twice and even Ivy had tried to harm me while I was inside these walls, I were never really safe not even here. The wolves had proven that when I had come home expecting to see Ivy fussing over her plan or checking email in the kitchen maybe Jenks and his kid play games or trying to prank me. No I had come home, dropped my bag of charms at the door and walked right into a group of Weres determined to make it clear that a demon was not welcome on this side of the line.

I sighed, shook the thoughts away and started to watch Ivy as we scoured her maps, trying to find said Weres and bring some serious pain to their doorstep. Since we got back Ivy had been staring at those maps, planning and only stopping to ask questions about what I could remember about the attack or help me get around the church. I almost felt sorry for the wolves, when I had told her about the names and insults as the beat me, "Demon whore" being among them her eyes went completely black and turned her pencil into splinters with a growl. God I hoped she saved me some ass to kick.

Looking out the window at the graveyard, I sighed for what felt like the thousand time. "Ivy, you need to stop for now and get some rest you've been at it since we got home that night."

"I'm fine, Rachel"

"Ivy please take a break, lets walk a movie and unwind. I don't what you burning yourself out."I pleaded. She turned and stared at me for a few minutes before shaking her head, going back to checking her maps.

"Ivy! Get your ass over here right now and let's watch a film!"I yelled, mentally slapping myself the moment the words left out of my mouth, I knew better than to shout at Ivy when she was stressed. I had to force myself not to cringe back into the couch when her now black eyes met mine. The tension broke suddenly when out of nowhere she started laughing.

"Fine but no cartoons movie and no pixie hoard." said Ivy with a rare grin plastered across her face.

"Deal!" I replied matching her grin, hoping she didn't notice the sigh of relief as she went into the kitchen for snacks.

****

A/N: hope you enjoyed the story. It's a tad depressing this chapter but I planning on having a bit of fun with the next one


End file.
